When She Cries: Sequel to Cinderella x2
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: Everything was perfect. She had her friends, her wonderful boyfriend-Percy- and a happy home. With Gabe and Jewell in jail, what could go wrong? But when she starts getting bullied at school, and mysterious threats in letters, memories come back. Annabeth Chase tries to be strong, but can she do it? Will she crack? But he hears her when she cries. (Title from Britt Nicole song)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Long time no see, right? Well, I hope you continue to read this after Cinderella x2. You guys are amazing and helped to inspire me and I couldn't be here writing this without you. Honestly, I would hate to lose any of you, because I feel like we are just one big fan-fiction family. Does that make sense?**

**Well, review and read on:) I hope you like it. (Oh, and this story is all Annabeth's POV unless I say so)**

**- Emily**

* * *

The August breeze blew into my room from the open window in the bedroom. I still couldn't believe I was here, in this house with the best people I know. Funny, isn't it, how things can go from miserable to fairy tale? And that's exactly how I think of my life, a fairy tale.

This summer had been the best summer ever. Ever since Jewell and Gabe had been put in jail, Percy and I had so much more freedom! We went out with our group of friends almost every night, going to the movies, parks, creeks, carnivals, really anything that seemed fun.

Also, this had been the first summer since Dad died that I got to go on a vacation. Luke thought it would be fun to go to Kalahari, so we did. Let me tell you, know where else could have been better! It was a water park, and Percy ended up dragging me on this huge slide. I swear, it went straight down! **(A./N I have never been to Kalahari and it may be different all around the country but this one has a yellow slide that goes straight down...lol) **When you got to the bottom, it gave you the biggest wedgie ever!

I also admired the architecture. Percy and Luke laughed as I rambled on and on about the structure of the building, and how I would do it if I had the chance. I'm pretty sure they weren't listening half the time.

Anyway, I couldn't believe school was starting tomorrow! Summer was a blast, but that's the sad thing about it... it ends to soon.

I was sitting at my desk drawing blue prints for the house I want to build one day. It is a three-story house-a basement, the main level, then the upstairs- with two garages. Everything will be hardwood, considering carpet gets dirty way to easily and will be a pain to get clean, and it had four bedrooms. The main bedroom, which will be for me and whoever I marry, will have a two small walk-in closets, one for me and one for him. It will have a decent sized balcony overlooking a finely landscaped yard.

The two medium-sized bedrooms will be for kids, if I have any. They will each have a small walk-in closet and their own bathroom. I decided to add-on a small balcony. The final bedroom is small, and will be for guests. It will have a regular closet, and a medium-sized bed. I will add a desk so it can also be used as a study.

The basement will hold shelves and shelves of books! I will put in bean bags and fluffy chairs so we can read and study in comfort. It will be a huge basement, so I will include a play area so when kids come over, they will be entertained.

"What's this?" I jumped. I didn't think anyone else was here!

"Oh gosh Percy! You scared me!" He smiled, picking up the design.

"Is this a house?" He asked.

"Yeah. I want to try to make it a reality someday."

"It's good. It's really good." He said, handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I set it gently in the drawer in the desk. Percy sat down on the bed.

"I just got off the phone with Thalia. Apparently Rachel Dare is holding a back to school party tonight and she wants us to come. It's 80s themed."

"Rachel Dare? We never talk to her. Why does she want us at the party?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go. It would be good to meet new people." I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Come on. Luke even agreed we should go!"

"But I don't own any 80s cloths!" I protested.

"Got that covered. Thalia's mom has a bunch of her cloths from when she was our age. That was 80s."

"So what about you?"

"Jason's dad."

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." I said. Hey, the boy trapped me in a corner.

"I knew you would! Come on, the party is in four hours and I told Thalia we would meet up at Starbucks."

He left my room and I groaned. I'm not a party person! Dang my incapability to say no. I shoved on some socks and shoes and joined Percy outside.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said. We walked past Luke who was working in the garden.

"Have fun! Be back by 11!" He called.

"Ok!" We called back. We ran to Starbucks.

When we got there, the gang was sitting outside the shop. Everyone had coffee.

"Hey! Look who decided to show up." Leo teased.

"Yeah! Your coffee is getting cold!" Nico chimed in.

"Seriously, I touched it and nearly got frost bite!" Connor said.

"Oh shut it." Thalia handed each of us a cup. I took a sip.

"Ow!This isn't cold!" Percy said, holding his tongue. I nearly spit my coffee out laughing.

"So, want to meet back here after we finish getting ready?" Thalia asked.

"Sounds cool." Jason said. We went our separate ways.

The clothes were in Thalia's attic.

"Oh! You girls are going to look amazing! You know, I used to wear these around town! Oh goodness." told us she she got the box down from the shelf.

We opened the box and dug through the clothes.

"Mom! Your generations need serious help!" Thalia exclaimed as she pulled multi-colored legging out of the pile.

"What? The boys considered this hot."

"MOM!" We all laughed. It took about an hour, but finally all the clothes we sorted by size. We figured it would be easier so we knew what we could wear and what we couldn't. However, only one outfit was in my size...

"Oh Annabeth! That is going to look great on you!" Piper said.

"Yeah, if I were Kimmy Gibler."I responded.

"Hey! I wore that around town all the time!"

"And dad married you? Help. The 80s needed HELP!" Thalia said.

"Oh, just go try it on!" Hazel said. Reluctantly, I slipped into the bathroom.

The outfit consist of cheetah print shorts than down to about half my thighs. It had a brown belt. Next, it had a black tank top and a cheetah print vest that laced up in the front. Finally, to complete the outfit, black leg warmers. Taking a look in the moire, I had to agree with Thalia... help.

Everyone was talking when I walked out. But as soon as they saw me, they stopped.

"It looks great!" Katie said.

"Like your actually an 80s kid!" Said Piper.

"Love it!" Hazel told me.

"Help." Thalia stated.

"Oh shut up Thalia. Come Annabeth! I'll do your hair! Oh, this will be great! Girls, pick and outfit and put it on!" Mrs. Grace led me off to the bathroom.

Turns out, I didn't look that bad. She put about a third of my my hair in a high pony tail at the top of my head, then teased it out so it was huge. Then, she teased the rest of my hair. A half a can of hairspray later, I was done.

This was going to be fun.

**So how was it? I got inspired to do the 80s party-well, because I was at one last night for my friends birthday parties! (2 girls share at party) And guess what? The outfit Annabeth is wearing is what my mom had me wear. Lol, no one else was as 80s as me. Well, maybe this other guy who looked like an 80s punk rocker, but oh well! Lol.**

**I have state testing this week so I can't update, and next weekend I have about 5 soccer games, but I will do my best.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please:)**


	2. Party

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank you all for continuing to read:) The response I got for the first chapter was overwhelming! Trust me, I was the happiest person alive these past few days:) Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

**Secondly, I had my Reading State Test today so I decided to update before soccer. It went pretty well. I didn't finish until we had 5 minutes left though, lol. I swear, I write too much for the extended response! Did anyone else have state tests?**

**Well, enough of me. Review and read on:)**

**- Emily**

* * *

Getting ready for the party was so much fun! Hazel and Piper decided to wear matching outfits, consisting of black flats, hot pink leggings, and a multi-colored dress that come down to their knees. I wasn't so sure it was 80s, but Mrs. Grace said so. They teased their hair out and put in matching headbands with a sparkling, gray star on them.

Thalia ended up wearing white parachute pants, a white shirt, and a green jacket with a black stripe going horizontally across the jacket. Her hair was teased, and it was so un-Thalia I almost laughed. Correction: I did laugh.

"Oh shut it cheetah." She snapped.

Katie was decked out with black flats, rainbow leggings worn around her ankles, blue capris, and a pink see through shirt that came off her right shoulder. Under it, she had a blue tank top. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail near the side of her head with a scrunchie, and was slightly teased. She wore a bright yellow headband. Lucky for her, Mrs. Grace found her big, orange loop earring for her to wear to. She looked great, and it looked like something an 80s girl would wear!

"Oh girls! You all remind me of me and my friends! Get together, I want a picture!" Thalia, Hazel, and I got in the back while Piper and Katie laid on their side in front of us. We did the duck face and peace signs. About a hundred photos later, we actually got to leave.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Mrs. Grace called.

"No mom. We are fine." Thalia said.

"Ok then. Have fun! Be back by 11!" Thalia threw her hand in the air to show she heard as we turned the corner.

As soon as we saw the boys, we hunched over laughing.

"What's so funny, Miss. Madonna?" Percy asked me. He was dressed like an 80s punk rocker. He had on a white shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes. On his hands, he had black leather gloves with the fingers cut off. His hair was spiked up straight, and I had to wonder how many hair products it took to do that. Finally, he had on black sunglasses.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Very funny." He said, pecking a kiss on my lips. The rest of the boys were probably worse.

Frank had on black tennis shoes and pink jeans, which were curled up and tucked in at the bottom. His shirt was long sleeved, and was a mixture of purple, teal, and blue. It kind of looks like the pattern of tree bark. His hair was straight up, kind of like Jesse from full house.

"That's your man." We teased Hazel.

"Shut up. Frank, you've had better days, but it's an improvement." She said.

"Gee thanks." He said.

Jason was dressed in black and white tennis shoes, and purple pants. He had on a black and white striped shirt and his jacket was black with a red hood and red cuffs. The strings were purple. His hair flipped up at the front.

Leo and Nico decided to match, each wearing pink parachute pants and a hot pink shirt. The pants were like Franks, rolled up and tucked in at the bottom. They wore all white tennis shoes. Their hair was curled out so much, it looked like you could lose a newspaper in it.

Finally, the Stoll Brothers. They were also matching, and each wore white jeans and a tucked in white shirt, covered by a jean jacket. The belt was big, and was black. They each had an afro.

"Looking good, guys." Thalia said.

"Thank you, Thalia. At least someone respects our good looks." Nico said.

"Oh, did you think I was talking to you group of freaks? Sorry, I was talking to those guys over there." She said, pointing to a pair of teens walking out of the shop.

"Looking awesome, bro! Keep it up!" She told them. They gave her a weird look, then walked away.

"Good job Thalia. You scarred them off!" Piper teased her.

"Oh shut up. It was probably the afro brothers." She said, pointing to the Stolls.

"Sure. Ok, let's get going." Jason said. We agreed, and started walking.

All through down people kept giving us strange looks. One girl even asked her mom if it ws Halloween.

"No, dear. Those are just a bunch of teens being goofy." The mom told her.

"Ok!" Said the little girl happily. I laughed.

When we arrived at Rachel's house right as the party started.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Love the outfits!' She greeted us.

"Hey Rachel." We said.

"The party is in the back yard. Have fun!" She said, then bounced back to the door to greet more guests.

The back yard was decorated with different colored lights. There was even a DJ playing music from different generations. The tables had streamers along the sides.

"Well, are we just going to stand here like idiots? Come on!" Thalia said, leading Nico and Leo onto the dance floor, a.k.a the patio. Actually, it was pretty large.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked.

"We dance." Annabeth said.

"Ok. With who?"

"Ugh! With me, Seaweed Brain!" She said, slapping me on the shoulder. **(A.N/ Titans Curse reference. I DO NOT own it.) **

I smiled, taking her hand and leading her onto the patio. _What Makes You Beautiful _was playing, so we basically bounced on our toes the whole time.

"Are you serious? That's what you call dancing?" Thalia asked us.

"What what do you suggest?" We asked.

"Something like this." She began bouncing, swinging her hair and waving her arms in the air.

"Come on guys!" She said. I looked at Percy and shrugged.

_What the heck. _I thought. I began to follow her example, and pretty soon we were all doing, what I call, the Thalia. The song ended, and we were all laughing. A few songs later, Rachel grabbed the microphone.

"Hey! Now, if your hungry the pizza just arrived. It is in the back by the fence on the long table. There are chips and a variety of drinks, so help yourselves! Thanks!" She said. She set the microphone down, and came over to us.

"Hey! I don't think we have talked much. Want to go get some food?" She asked.

"Sure. I do love food." Leo said, going straight toward the pizza.

"Um, that's just Leo. He doesn't think much." Piper said.

"Oh I get it. I do have a teenage brother myself." She said. Huh, I thought she was an only child.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boys all said in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Come on." Rachel said. We got our food, then joined her at one of the far tables.

"So, do you guys know who you have for home room yet? I found out this morning. I have Ms. Dodds." Rachel said.

"Really? So do all of us." Percy said.

"Really? I'm glad. I've wanted to start hanging out with you guys! You all seem like so much fun!" She said.

"Really? We never even thought you would want to talk to us!" Hazel said. Rachel looked confused.

"Why?"

"Well, because you really popular in school and we, um, aren't." Katie said.

"Popular? Ha, I don't think I'm popular. I may look like it, but I really don't have that many friends." Well, this was getting interesting.

"You don't? But you always travel with the football players and their group!" Connor said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make them my friends. Honestly, most of them are pretty mean."

"I'm still not convinced. I mean, your dating the hottest kid in school, Octavian Vexatious!"

"Octavian? He's different." Rachel said, keeping her eyes down. Something was up.

"Ok, well want to go dance? I could teach you the Thalia!" Thalia offered. She smiled.

"Sure." We stood up, and went back to the music.

I don't know what time it was, or how long we had been there, but it hadn't felt like long. One minute, we were dancing and getting to know Rachel, the next someone is screaming.

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!" She stopped dancing, and the music died. Suddenly, Octavian came running toward her.

"Octavian?" She asked, clearly confused.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT MY FOOTBALL GAME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE!"

"Yes, except for this time! I told you I had a party! I invited you, but you said you had a game, so I said I wouldn't make it!" She explained.

"WE LOST! THE BIGGEST GAME OF THE SEASON AND WE LOSE! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THOUGH, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"Octavian, chill out. Games haven't even started, let alone school! It was just a scrimmage!"

"JUST A SCRIMMAGE?" By now a huge crowd had gathered around them. Octavian turned around, his face red with anger. His eyes fell on us.

"Why did you invite these losers?" He spat.

"Because I- I-" She tried to say something, but stopped.

"Because why? You know we don't hang with them, baby. We stay in our group, and they stay in theirs. Wait a minute, were they even invited?"

"Yes. We were. Now why don't you leave everyone alone and go cry with your team." Thalia said. Octavian stared at her, then pushed her to the ground.

"Don't even speak to me. We are above you! Why were you dancing with my girl, Brain Boy?" He asked Percy. I saw Percy flinch hearing the name Gabe used to call him.

"Well, we were all talking then she suggested we all go dance." Said Percy.

"Right, like I believe that!" Octavian punched him in the face.

"Hey!" Katie shouted.

"Hey," he mocked, "Why don't you and your friends get out of here."

"We don't have to go anywhere!" Jason stated. Pretty soon everyone was arguing with each other. Everyone, that is, except me. Unfortunately, Octavian realized that.

"What's the matter with you? Can't talk?" I tried to speak, but as usual, nothing came out.

"Pathetic. Maybe that's why your step parents hit you." Everyone quieted down.

"Oh? Didn't think we all knew, did you? News flash, TV is everywhere. We all know about your little life." Octavian jeered. I felt the tears rise in my eyes, but I forced them to stay.

"Um, why don't you guys leave." Rachel said. Without a second thought, I ran inside and out the front doors.

**Dang it Octavian! Why you got to ruin everything! *sight***

**Well, next chapter should be up soon. I think I should update my other stories soon because it's been awhile. **

**So, until next time! Bye guys! Thanks for reading!**


	3. When I realized

**Hey guys! What's new? I want to thank you all again for the support I have gotten going on to this story! It is just amazing**** Thank you!**

**Well, I don't have much to say except review and read on**

**Emily**

***Enter line break here***

~Annabeth~

I ran down the street, tearing stinging in my eyes. I turned into an alley and slid down the side on the building. The tears slid down my face faster and faster. I couldn't believe that just happened. I was just beginning to think that Rachel was my friend, and then she stood by Octavian! Sometimes I don't think I can trust anyone.

I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. Memories came flooding back.

_ Annabeth Chase was 11 years old. Jewell had been working her hard all day, non stop. She had cleaned every inch of the house, ran all around town doing errands, and cooked what seemed like a million meals. Let's just say she was exhausted. _

_ She was lying in bed, writing in her diary as she did every night. Suddenly, she heard Bobby crying. Knowing Jewell wouldn't bother to calm him down, the young girl got out of bed and walked down the hall to the boy's rooms. Just as she expected, Bobby was the one whining. The boys were only babies, so she picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair. Patting him on the bed, she sang a lullaby;_

_Rock a by baby,_

_On the tree top,_

_When the wind blows,_

_The cradle will rock._

_When the bow breaks, _

_The cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby,_

_Cradle in all._

_ Annabeth had a wonderful singing voice, so when the baby fell asleep after the second round. Not noticing he wasn't awake, she sang until she to, was asleep._

_ "What to you think you are doing!" The sound of Jewells voice woke her up._

"_Uh, uh-" She couldn't find the words._

"_Put the kid away and get to your room. I don't want to wake the babies up like some people."_

"_No! No it wasn't like that! He- he was crying so I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it! Now go!" Annabeth quickly laid a sleeping Bobby in his crib and hurried to her room. Jewell followed on her heels. Annabeth stood frozen as she heard the door squeak shut._

"_Now, sit." Annabeth was trembling as she sat down in the floor._

"_What do you think you were doing? Waking my babies up like that!"_

"_No! He woke up on his own! I was just-"_

"_YOU DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Annabeth flinched as Jewell yelled. _

"_Now, I wanted to talk to you about some other things. The laundry today was poorly done. I had wrinkles in my good shirts!"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_NO INTERUPTIONS! Also, the dinner you cooked was dry. I never tasted anything worse in my whole life. You better get it together, girl, or I can make your life even more miserable." Jewell said. Then, with one more glare, she left._

I shivered as I recalled memories of Jewell yelling at me. When I was late, I woke the kids up, I didn't do an errand right, and then it dawned on me. I deserved it.

I should have been more careful! I should have taken the time to do things the correct way! Every time Jewell yelled, or Gabe hit me, it was my fault! My eyes grew wide as I realized it. Octavian had been right, Gabe and Jewell had been right.

"I deserved it. Everything was my fault." I whispered. Still sobbing, I fell asleep.

"There she is."

"Is she dead?"

"Shut up Nico! She is asleep!" I heard whispered voices surrounding me. Someone tapped my shoulders, but I shrugged it off, not looking up.

"Annabeth, come on baby. It wasn't true! Octavian-"

"Was right." I interrupted Percy. Everyone went silent, and Percy sank down next to me. I looked up. I could tell my eyes were red and swollen. Everyone was here, the gang, Percy, and even Luke.

"Annabeth, you don't mean that! What that boy said was wrong and" I cut Luke off.

"True. It was true. I deserved it, the yelling, the beating, I deserved it all." A tear dripped from my eye and Percy tried to comfort me, but I just stood up and walked away.

"No. I don't deserve it." I leaned against another building. I could hear them whispering behind me, but I didn't care. I felt like I was in my own little world. Well, that is until Percy decided to talk.

"Maybe we should take her home."

"No!" I said, sitting back down.

"Annabeth, come on honey. Maybe all you need is a little sleep." Luke said.

"No."

"Can you tell us why?" It was Piper.

"I- I" I couldn't finish. I was choking on tears.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's get you home." Percy picked me up in a cradle position and, ignoring my struggling and sobbing, strapped me into the car.

"Come on, we'll take you all home." Luke told everyone else. They climbed into the tightly-packed car and he drove off.

No one spoke, not even a sound came from me. I just stared out the window, watching the darkness swallow the trees and houses as we past them. Since we all live fairly close together, it didn't take very long to drop everyone off. They whispered words of encouragement to me and patted my shoulder, but it didn't help. I felt alone.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy whispered. I sighed.

"What?" I choked out.

"Just know that you're not alone. You will always have me, Luke, and our friends to fall back on. I can't stand seeing you like this, so please, let me help you. Whenever you need me I'll be there. When ever you want to talk, I'll be there. Ok?" I nodded. His speech was sweet, and I appreciated it, but I still couldn't shake the feeling deep down in my gut. It seemed to be eating me alive. We pulled into the driveway and Percy carried me out of the car and into my bedroom.

"Now remember, tomorrow is the first day of school, so get some rest, ok? Let's make tomorrow special." He smiled at me, and then left the room. I picked out a pair of white and black pajamas and tucked myself in bed.

Maybe Percy was right. Maybe I could rely on my friends to catch me. Part of me told me it was true, but another part didn't want to believe it. Oh well, tomorrow was the first day of school. I was going to make it a good one, I hoped.

**There it is! I hoped you guys liked it! Honestly, it was a little harder to write, and I was actually sad writing it! However, it is essential to the plot, so I felt that it needed to be done. Don't hate me; I don't like it when Annabeth is sad either!**

**Well, that's about it. I'll try to update soon! Review**** Bye!**


	4. The First Day

**Hey! So I had 2 soccer games this weekend! We did much better than last week. We won the first game but lost the second. The team we played at 5 subs, we had 1. I know is not an excuse, but we just have to keep training and getting better**

**Well, I wanted to write outside today because it's really warm and the trees are really pretty, however the only outlet is in my outside garage. Now I'm sitting on my dad's tractor typing this**** Haha, writer problems?**

**Review and Read on**

**Emily **

***Enter line break here***

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. Not rainbow and sunshine good, but better than yesterday. Part of me was still upset and believing Octavian, but the rest was just trying to forget and move on. Mom had always told me to live in the moment and not the past, so that's what I was planning to do.

I got out of bed and walked to the closet. It was the first day of school, so it was important to have a good mindset anyway. Today basically set the tone for the rest of the year! I pulled on a pair of shorts and slipped on a horizontal striped orange, white, green, and pink from Rue 21. I put on a pair of white flip flops and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it down today. Once I was finally ready I walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning." Luke said, flipping two pancakes onto the plate in front of me.

"Morning." I said, pouring a little bit of syrup on my breakfast.

"You excited for today?"

"Yeah. I hope we do something important today. Usually the first day consists of a bunch of Get to know Me papers."

"Hey! I happened to like doing those papers, thank you very much!" I laughed.

"I just want to learn something. That's what we go to school for isn't it?" Luke shook his head.

"Annabeth Chase, you are the first teenager I have ever heard say something positive about school." We laughed, and Percy appeared in the seat beside me.

"Morning." He said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Morning." Luke and I said. I saw Percy eyeing me, and I knew he was still worrying.

"Hey, are you ok?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Percy, I'm ok." I said, looking into his green eyes. He nodded.

"Well, we better get moving! Don't want to be late for your first day!" Luke said brightly. I slid my backpack over my shoulder and followed Luke out the door.

The hallway was buzzing with people, student, teachers, and even over protective parents. I held Percy's hand as we traveled down the hallway. In Goode High, one the first day you go straight into homeroom, then you receive your locker numbers. It seemed easier that way.

Ms. Dodds classroom was the last door on the right. It was a decent sized room, and was obviously a math class. Posters were taped on the walls with weird saying, and math equations were written on the board.

"Just sit where ever you like." Said a strict looking woman. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with pencils sticking through it like chop-sticks. She wore a jean skirt that came down to her ankles and a tucked in white blouse. Her shoes were light brown.

Funny, as we walked by her she smiled at me. Percy, on the other hand, got a scowl.

"I don't think I made a good first impression." Percy mumbled at we chose seats in the back of the class by Thalia and Nico.

"Aw, what makes you say that?" I asked, smiling. The other students filed in. The rest of our friends sat in the back with us. When Rachel walked in with Octavian, they all frowned.

"Guys, calm down." I said. I could already feel the heat rising in everyone, even Hazel and Piper, who never seem to get mad.

"Jerks." Jason mumbled. Reluctantly, they all sat back down.

When the last student entered the room, Ms. Dodds closed the door and faced us.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Dodds." We repeated half heartedly.

"Why, not so excited to be back, are we? What a shame. Now, today we are going to take a pre-test to see what we know, and what we don't know. Please, take your time. I want to get a feel of your mathematical knowledge. This will not count as a grade." She started to pass out the tests.

"Of course, we get the teacher who makes us work on the first day." I heard Thalia whisper to Percy.

"Would you like to share something to the class, Miss. Grace?" Ms. Dodds asked. Thalia's face got red for a slight second, but shrugged and stood up.

"Now that you mention it, I might have something to say. People of this class! How was everyone's summer? Pretty epic, right?" The class let out applause and a few people whistled. Thalia walked to the front of the class.

"Yes, summer is very exciting, now shut your yaps and let me talk. Even though the days of staying up late and sleeping in are over, it doesn't mean we should be sad! Heck, I say be happy! School has started my friends! So get with the program and just let it all out! I can feel the excitement and I want to see it from each and every one of you! Hurray for school!" By now Thalia had circled the class room twice, slapping her hands on people's desks as she passed them.

"Just kidding! School sucks." And with that, she sat down. The room exploded with hoots and hollers, applause and laughter. Ms. Dodds did not seem pleased at all.

"Grace you have detention. Now, begin your tests!" I looked over at Thalia. She had a big grin on her face and was obviously trying not to laugh. Rolling my eyes began the paper.

The class ended, and I handed her the paper on the way out. It was really easy, and I was feeling pretty good about it.

"Thank you, Miss. Annabeth. Your locker is number 101." Ms. Dodds said, smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled back and walked to my locker. My next class was language arts. I grabbed a notebook and some pencils and put my bag in my locker. I set my math book neatly on the top shelf and shut my locker. I didn't really pay attention to who was in the locker next to me until I saw who. It was Octavian.

"Ah, looks like we are locker buddies." He smirked.

"Ha, yeah right." I said. I went to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Why so mean? I though you liked being teachers pet?"

"Get lost." I stomped on his toe and ran down the hall to the next class, a mixture of anger and hurt swimming inside of me.

I didn't know anyone in my language arts class. It didn't bother me much though. The teacher was nice, but we didn't do anything except Get to know Me papers. Didn't I call it? After what seemed like an eternity of answering questions about me, class was over.

Science and music was next. Finally, it was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch box from my locker and walked to the cafeteria. I spotted Percy, Thalia, and everyone else was sitting at the first table. I joined them.

"Hey!" I said, sitting next to Piper and Katie.

"Hey. How were your classes?" Thalia asked.

"Good. Boring, but good. What about yours?"

"Awesome! We talked the whole time!"

"Same." Everyone agreed.

"So, what locker did you get?" Percy asked.

"101." I said, not much enthusiasm in my voice.

"What's the matter with 101?" Hazel asked.

"Octavian has 102." Everyone mumbled something and began eating.

"It's fine though. He left me alone. Honestly, he did." I said. No need to get them worked up over nothing.

"That's good. As long as it stays that way." Nico said.

"It will." I said. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry. The bell rang and we were off to our next class.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it**** I know, just another filler chapter, but the next chapter should have some more action.**

**Well, until next time, bye!**

**- Emily**


	5. Notes

**Hey! Omg I had my choir concert tonight! I had so much fun, I couldn't stop smiling! I was part of a group of about 10 to do the hula for one song, then I got a speaking role in Cruella De Vil. I was shaking, but I did it! It was my first time speaking like that in front of a crowd! Also, one of my friends got a solo! She was amazing! **

**Review and Read on!**

**Emily**

***Insert Line Break Here***

Choir was turmoil. Kids were running around the room, playing spitball, texting, and just plain screaming. Being me, I was completely annoyed. I took a seat in the back row and took out my book.

"Well, didn't think we would see you here." I looked up. Once again, it was Octavian. Only this time, he had his buddies.

"Why wouldn't I be? I signed up." I said, closing my book.

"I'm actually glad you are here, Annabeth. The class will be-ah-fun now." He smirked. I frowned. What did he mean by that? Still looking at me, him and his friends went to the other side of the room. Sighing, I picked the book back up and began to read again. Suddenly, the teacher came in.

"Quiet down! I am Mr. Williams, your teacher. Everyone, take a seat." Everyone was seated immediately.

"Thank you. Today, I want to get a feel for your voice. I will call you each up one by one, and you will sing for me. From there, I can sort you into alto, or soprano. Sorry boys, you all will be in one group." I heard a few people laugh, and I smiled. I liked this guy.

"We will start in alphabetical order. First, Octavian Adams." I saw Octavian scowl, but reluctantly obeyed. He took his place in front of the piano, and began.

"Octavian, please sing a cord. Go as high as you can."

"O-o-o-o" Octavian sang. Oh gods he was horrible! When he finished, also going as low as he could, he sat down. The look on Mr. Williams face was priceless! He closed his eyes and rubbed his bald head.

"Thank you, Octavian. Um, Annabeth Chase?" The blood drained from my face ass I stood up on shaky legs. Somehow, I managed to get myself to the piano.

"Now, Annabeth, please go as high as you can go." I nodded. Then, taking a breath, I began.

"O-o-o-o" I sang. I was shaking like crazy! I could barely talk in front of a class, let alone sing! Not to mention I had never sung before, unless you count the shower. I got as high as I could go-which wasn't very high- then came back down. It turns out, I could go pretty low. When I finished, I realized everyone was silent.

"Annabeth, see me after class." Mr. Williams said. My face flushed a little, but I smiled.

"Ok." I said quietly, and then walked back to my seat. As soon as I sat down, the room exploded with applause. I was beaming. Honestly, it felt good to have a talent besides knowledge! Plus, it was fun to see the disgusted look on Octavian's face.

The rest of class pretty much went on like that. Mr. Williams called people up to the piano, they sang, and then the next person went up. I couldn't hear most of the people singing, but the ones I did hear weren't that bad! I continued to read my book.

Three chapters later, class ended. I watched the others swarm out of the door like bees going to the last bit of honey, then walked up to Mr. Williams.

"Mr. Williams? You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase. Let me tell you, you have a wonderful voice."

"Oh, um, thank you!" I said, taken aback.

"Now, we are singing at the next school dance. The school thinks it would be 'hip' if we had live music. Would you consider doing a solo?" When he asked that question, I swear time froze. My mouth dropped in surprise.

"A-a solo? But Mr. Williams, it was only the first day! I"

"Just think about it! The concert is at the end of October. Keep that in mind."

"Well, I'll think about it." I said.

"Thank you. Really, you have an amazing voice." I thanked him again and walked to my next class.

Ugh, now I usually love school, but social studies was not a highlight of my day. Unless if we are learning about Greece or Rome, I feel like I am about to fall asleep. Anyway, I automatically disliked the teacher. The first day and he seemed to pick favorites! (No really, four of the girls in the class got all of his attention. They got to do whatever they wanted during class with no consequences!)

Finally, _finally, _I had study hall. Strangely enough, study hall was my last class of the day. Does that make sense to anyone else? Anyway, it turned out that Thalia, Percy, Katie, and Frank had study hall also. Since we had no homework or tests to study for, we went outside to catch up on each others day. Picking a shady spot of grass under a tree, we sat down.

"So, how was everyone's first day?" I asked.

"Eh, can't complain." Frank said.

"It's school. Everyday is the same to me. Well, except for the last day. That is my favorite!" Percy said. We laughed.

"Welcome Yale's next graduate, Percy Jackson!" Katie teased.

"Oh shut up." He said, knocking her backwards onto the ground.

"My day has been amazing! I got detention, and annoyed every teacher! I always say that that is the perfect way to start off a new year."

"Thalia, only you would compliment yourself on detention." I said.

"Hey, it's the first day! That has got to be, like, a new record or something!" I just shook my head in disbelief.

"What about you, Annabeth. Everything been ok?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine! Actually, Mr. Williams-the choir director- asked me to do a solo for when we perform at the October dance." I said.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"I didn't know you sang!"

"Great job!" Everyone started talking at once. The sentence that shut them up, however, was Percy's.

"I'm not surprised. Whenever I hear you sing in the shower you sound like an angel!" Everyone looked at him.

"Percy, you're a stalker." Thalia said, breaking the silence. Percy's face got deep red, finally putting two and two together.

"What! No! No! The sound- it travels through the hall! I didn't mean" We all fell back laughing. Percy just couldn't find the words to say.

"It's ok, man. We demote you to a slight stalker." Frank said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I looked at my watch. It was almost time to go.

"Guys, we better get to our lockers. Class will be letting out soon." They all nodded. We said our goodbyes, then walked inside to out lockers.

I opened my locker and stuffed my notebooks and pencils into my bag. I didn't notice it at first, but just as I was closing the door, it came into view. Sticking to the inside of the locker door was a green post it note. The words were cut out of a magazine, making it hard to read. I removed the note, reading its messy words.

_He DoSeNt LoVe YoU._

_Go AwAy._

_NoOnE LiKeS YoU!_

_RuNnInG AwAy WoUlD Do EvErY OnE a FaVoR._

_IdIoT!_

**Hey! Wow, this chapter was harder to write then I thought! I kept getting writers block! I knew what I wanted to happen, but couldn't get it into words. Huh, strange.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review**

**Oh! If you guys have any ideas for what can happen in the next chapters please let me know! It would be a huge help! Thanks!**

**- Emily**


	6. Gold

**Hey guys! Ok, that wasn't to long of a wait, was it? Well, I will let you know now that I won't be able to update for about a week or 2. The next 3 weeks I will be at soccer tournaments and I'm not sure if I will have wifi. I will write, but it may not get posted.**

**Also, if you are reading my other stories, Stay With Me or All's Fair In Love And War, I apologize for not updating. Honestly, I don't know what to do with them. I have horrible writers block and nothing seems to get rid of it! So, if you have any idea's for upcoming chapters please let me know them! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks! Review and Read On,**

**Emily**

***insert line break here***

Luke was waiting in the parking lot. Percy was already sitting in the passenger seat up front, so I climbed into the back. I set my bag on the floor and closed the door.

"There you are! We've been waiting forever!" Percy said.

"Sorry. The lockers were…busy." I replied, leaning back into the seat.

"Well, never mined that! How was your day?" Luke asked. I shrugged.

"Ok, I guess."

"I guess?" Percy asked.

"Shut up." I was getting annoyed.

The note in my locker was really bothering me. Who could have done it? Who could hate me that much? I had an idea, but it's hard to be 100% sure. I was used to being bullied at school, being shoved around, called names, having books knocked out of my hand, why was this any different?

We pulled into the driveway. As usual, Percy was the first one out. On any other day I found it hilarious as he almost tumbled out onto the black pavement, then nearly trip on the stairs, but not today. Today wasn't a day to laugh. Unfortunately, Percy noticed this and protective mode kicked in inside of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, slowing down so he was at my side.

"Nothing."

"Annabeth, I know you better."

"No, apparently you don't. Everything is fine, Percy."

"No, everything is not fine. The way your eyebrows were scrunched lower than normal, you're frowning, and your eyes look miserable."

"Gee thanks Perce. Every girl wants to be told her eyes are life-less." Luke, who was trying not to laugh, unlocked the door and I stormed in.

"What? No! Wait- Annie!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled from the hallway. I slammed the door and the last thing I could hear was:

"Women." Said an exasperated Percy.

"Tell me about it." That was Luke.

I threw my bag into the corner and it hit the wall with a thud. I sat down at my computer and jammed my ear buds into my ears. I hit play on the screen, and the song started to play.

_You were walking on the moon, _

_Now you're lo-o-ow,_

_What they said wasn't true,_

_You're beautiful._

_**(Gold by Britt Nicole)**_

I smiled as the music filled my ears. This song seemed to describe me perfectly. Pretty soon, I was singing along with it. It was as if all of my troubles disappeared and I really was gold. That's the power of music, my friends.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought me-dismally- back to reality. Reality, where people do not always feel like gold.

"What." I said.

"We are going out to eat." Luke.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. Luke hesitated.

"Why? Do you not want to go out to eat? We could always eat here."

"No, no. I'm just not hungry, you and Percy go." Luke opened the door and walked in.

"Annabeth, are you sure your ok?" He asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I'm fine! I'm just not hungry! Now go ahead without me." Luke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Ok." And with that, he left. I put my ear buds back in and turned the music back on. About halfway through the second time it replayed, I fell asleep.

_In my dream I was strapped to a wall. The whole room was cement, and the only other object besides me was a wooden chair. I struggled to get free, but I only succeeded in was making my arms raw and bleed. _

"_Hello?" I called into the darkness. I didn't really expect an answer, but when I did, I wished I hadn't._

"_Nice of you to join us, Annabeth." A cold chill and up my spine and I closed my eyes tight. It was Jewell's voice._

"_What do you want?" I asked softly._

"_Why, what kind of hello is that? It's been awhile." She stepped into view. She was dressed in a black athletic outfit, athletic pants and jacket. She wore black heels. _

"_I've missed you, you know. I miss the sound of you cleaning the house, or flinching when you do something wrong. I miss hearing you scream from nightmares." She stalked over to me, leaning over so she was whispering into my ear. By now, I was breathing heavily and quickly._

"_But mostly," she continues, "I miss watching Gabe do this." She jammed her fist into my gut._

"_Yes, that does feel good. Why did I let him to all the work?" She smashed the leg of the heel into my shin. I whimpered, but didn't scream. Then, she removed me from the wall and slammed me against the concrete. I slid to the floor._

"_I should have done this a long time ago." She smirked. I looked up, only to see her holding the wooden chair._

"_Jewell, no! No!" I cried. It was too late. She raised it above her head, and brought it down on mine._

"No! No! Stop!" I screamed as I bolted up out of the chair. I was breathing heavily, and sweat dotted my face. I was back in my room. It was all a dream.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" I jerked around. Sitting on my bed were Piper and Hazel.

"Oh, um, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Luke called. We came and you had just fallen asleep." Hazel said.

"Which was about an hour ago." Piper chimes in.

"Oh." Awkward silence.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hazel asked.

"What?"

"Your dream. It looked like a nightmare. You were sweating, shaking, and screaming stop." Said Piper. I felt my face redden.

"I- I would rather not talk about it." I said. It was the truth. The image of Jewell hitting me with the chair was still fresh in my mind.

"Oh, ok." Just then, Hazel stood up and walked over to my bag. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper. I froze as I realized what that piece of paper was.  
"What is this? Annabeth, please." Hazel said.

"You went through my bag?"

"We had permission from Luke and Percy. We are all worried, Annabeth." Piper answered. I sat down. I was still shaking from my dream, and now this just added to it. I put my head in my hands.

"Annabeth, we are here for you. Please, tell us." Piper said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I took a moment to calm down, and then spoke.

"Ok, I'll tell you." I told them about the day. I started from Octavian at the lockers, and ended when I read the note. When I was done, they were quiet.

"Oh, Annabeth. So Octavian wrote this?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know who wrote it. I don't have any evidence."

"But it was probably him." Piper added.

"Maybe, but I don't want to blame anyone until I know."

"Yes, but-"

"No! Just drop it, ok? I can handle it."

"Annabeth…" Just then I heard Luke's car pull into the driveway.

"Please, don't tell anyone! It will only make things worse, please." I pleaded. The girls looked at each other, and then reluctantly agreed.

"Ok." They mumbled.

"Thank you." I sighed. Piper looked at her cell phone, and then stood up.

"I have to get home."

"I'll walk you." Hazel said. We said goodbye, then they left.

I prayed they would keep the secret. I was strong enough to handle this on my own. Was I?

**Ta-da! Chapter 6! I hope you all liked it! One question: Do you think Annabeth is over-dramatic? I know she is OOC, but I like writing her this way. (No offense, I love her personality in the books) But am I having her be too dramatic and to soft? Let me know! **

**Thanks guys! Love ya!**

**-Emily**


	7. Solo Talk

**Yes, I know you all probably hate me for the wait, but the only reason I have is soccer try-outs and writers block. Honestly, I didn't think that this story would be so hard to write! Looks like I stand corrected. Yes, I have ideas for this, but I am having trouble forming them into chapters. Don't worry though, I won't stop. The worst thing that could happen is that chapters get shorter or it takes longer to update. **

**Thanks guys. Review and read on!**

**Emily**

* * *

"Good morning, class. I have graded your quiz, and I must say I am very disappointed. Only one person got a would-be A! Miss. Chase seems to get the summer is over, why don't the rest of you?" Ms. Dodds said. My face got red as everyone turned to stare at me. Ms. Dodds began to pass out the quizzes. As she inferred, I got a 100.

"Today I would like to go over the quiz, seeing most of you need a major review. Now, if you would turn your attention to question one-" She began to go over the question. I zoned out. I already knew how to do the problem, didn't I? Suddenly, a small piece of paper landed by my foot. Cautiously, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Pay attention! -P _

I smiled and scribbled down on the paper.

_Why don't you? -A_

Making sure Ms. Dodds was facing the board. I tossed the note to the desk diagonal from me. Percy turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Jackson! Stop making googly eyes at Annabeth and pay attention!" Ms. Dodds scolded. We both blushed deeply and the class laughed. What? Did Ms. Dodds just smile? That's surprising.

An hour later we finished the review. Class was finally over! It's boring when you already know everything! We piled into the hallways to our lockers and I took out everything I would need for choir. Huh, no Octavian smart Alec comments yet? Strange.

I walked into the choir room and Mr. Williams immediately pulled me out into the hall. I didn't even get to set my stuff down yet!

"Um, yes, Mr. Williams?" I said.

"Annabeth, have you thought about the solo? WIll you do it?" He asked.

"Um,"

"Before you answer, I want to say I have never heard a student sing the way you do. You are a beautiful vocalist. This could be a great opportunity for you! Ok, go ahead."

Hey. What the heck!

"Ok, I'll do a solo." I said. Mr. Williams smiled.

"Great! After class let's talk about what song you'll do."

"Ok." I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I was panicking. I barely talked in class! How did I expect myself to do a solo? I sat down in a chair at the back row and class began.

"Good morning, class! Today We are going to start on some songs for our upcoming concert. We are going to sing at the October dance! How fun will that be? Now, don't worry, we won't sing the whole time. It will only be the first half of it. Now, I am passing out some songs. Please! Do not lose them!" The songs came down the rows.

**Titanium  
Fireflies  
Count On Me  
Don't Stop Believing  
My Heart Will Go On  
One Day More  
Cruise  
God Bless The Broken Road  
What Makes You Beautiful  
Gold  
Safe **

"As you can see, we have some work to do. Ready? Please take a look at Titanium. We are going to sing all the way through. Here we go."

You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

We finished, and I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Really people? OUt of all the kids in the class Annabeth was the only one I could hear! Come on people! Run it again!" I sighed. Really? No one else was going to step up and sing? Oh well. The song started and I started singing.

When class ended nothing had changed. We only sung Titanium, and I was the only one singing. If no one stepped up before the dance we were in some trouble. I waited until everyone left, then went up to Mr. Williams.

"Good work today, Annabeth. Glad to know at least one person will take this class seriously. Now, what type of music do you usually sing"

"Theatre." I answered.

"Theatre? Well, what song do you have in mind?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe On My Own from Les Miserables."

"On My Own? Yes! Yes! That would be an excellent choice! It applies to middle school as well! Then it's settled, then? You will sing On My Own?" I smiled.

"You bet!" He gave me a high five.

"Thank you Annabeth! This is going to be a heck of a show! Can you start coming down during lunch? Maybe start today?" He asked.

"Sure. No problem." And with that, I walked out of the room, and big grin on my face.

**How was that? I'll try to update soon! Thanks guys! Review please:)**


	8. Fight

**Hey! Has anyone seen Newsies? Either they musical or the movie? Omg I just watched the movie and I'm dying to see in on stage now! Anyway, Review and Read On!**

**Emily**

* * *

Lunch came and I headed for the choir room, lunch bag in hand. I had explained to Percy that I couldn't eat with them today because I was meeting with one of my teachers. I didn't want anyone to know of my solo for awhile. The gang would no doubt be over dramatic and take it out of proportion with happiness. No, I decided to keep it a surprise.

Anyway, when I got to the choir door it was shut. I rattled the handle but with no luck. The door was locked. Suddenly, I noticed a sheet of paper on the floor. It was a single piece of tape on the top of the paper, so it must have fallen off due to wind or something. Picking the note up, I read:

_Went to get lunch. Should be back in 5-10 minutes._

_-Mr. Williams_

Huh. I guess I will start eating out here. I sat down on the floor and opened the bag. I unwrapped my ham and cheese sandwich and began eating. About half way through the sandwich, a loud, hooting laugh came from the end of the hallway. Looking toward the noise, I saw that it was the football players. I rolled my eyes. They are so immature!

I popped a chip in my mouth as they stampeded down the hall. Just as they were passing me. one called out.

"Hey! Hold up for a second!" They all stopped and surrounded the voice. Octavian emerged from pack.

"Well, look who is eating lunch by herself. If it isn't Annabeth Chase." Something weird happened then. I wasn't nervous, like I usually was. I was annoyed.

"Octavian." I spat.

"Did your friends finally get rid of you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why are you eating on the floor? Old habits maybe?" I stood up.

"Shut the heck up Octavian." His 'crew' laughed and smirked.

"And what if I don't?" He stepped closer.

"Pathetic." I said, holding my ground. He was obviously running out of things to say or do, so he grabbed my lunch.

"What's in here? Yogurt?" He squeezed it and it went all over me, on my shirt, and even in my hair. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction anymore. I smiled.

"Well, now we all know why your mommy doesn't let you open things on your own." Octavian's face turned bright red.

"Come on Octavian! Teach her a lesson!'

"Come on! You afraid of a girl?"

"Show her up!" His goon friends encouraged. He smirked, shoving me into the wall. My vision swam for a minute as my head smacked against the bricks, but I regained my balance and kicked him in the shins. He groaned and bent over to grab his shin. I tried to walk away, but his friends blocked my path with cold expressions.

"Where you going? We are just getting started." Octavian said. Two large football players grabbed my arms and dragged me into the center of the group. They dragged me in the middle of them and covered my mouth with their hands. We went into the gym, then into the boys locker room. They shut, and locked, the door and tossed me onto the ground.

"What the heck was that?" I screamed.

"You don't know who your messing with." Octavian said.  
"You mess with one, you get us all." said the goon who covered my mouth.

"One question. Who exactly did I mess with? As far as I know I was eating my lunch peacefully while you idiots were doing only Gods know what in the hall." I said. Octavian punched me in the stomach.

"Don't be all smart with us!"

"Just stating the facts." Someone pushed me from behind and I went flying onto the floor. Another kicked my stomach. I could tell that that would bruise over.

"Ok! That's enough!" Octavian said. I was shocked. Was he going to actually let me go?

"Leave a piece for me." Spoke to soon. Two thugs picked me up and binded my arms behind me. I struggled, twisted, and turned but to no prevail. Their grip was pure iron!

"This is going to hurt." He promised, sending his fist into face face. Blood gushed out of my nose. Another fist caught the side of my head. The last blow hit me below the jaw.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I forced the tears to stay in.

"Stop it! Stop it!" They mocked. Laughter filled the room.

"Ok, let her go." He let go off my arms and I leaned heavily on the lockers.

"Pigs. That's all you people are!" I said. I ran at Octavian, dodging his fist, and rolled between his legs. I got up and shoved him to the ground. Pushing through the other players, I unlocked the door and ran out.

I ran straight to the choir room. Luckily, the door was open and Mr. Williams was sitting at the piano, my music all set out. When he saw me, he jumped to his feet. Locking the door I ran to the nose was heavily bleeding and my eye ws black. I also had a few large bruises on my cheeks and forehead.

"Annabeth! What happened?" He asked, examining my face.

"O-Octavian. I was waiting outside the door, and they dragged me into the boys locker room and started hitting and kicking me." I gasped. Mr. Williams pulled me into a hug.

"Hold on, I've got some towels." he said. He handed me a paper towel and I wiped the blood away from my nose.

"Come 're going to the principal." Mr. Williams stormed out of the room. I followed behind.

I got some strange looks as I walked to the office, but I didn't care. We marched right into the principles office, fire lit.

"Ms. Hera, as you can see we have a little problem." Mr. Williams said.

"Oh my- what happened!" I took and deep breath and began the story. Ms. Hera nodded and grabbed the speaker.

"Attention. Would Octavian Adams please report to the principles office. Thank you. Annabeth, have a seat. Mr. Williams you can go back to class if you would like." He nodded, flashed me a helpful smile, and left. In minutes, Octavian arrived.

"Octavian, sit. Now. As you can see, we have a slight problem." Ms. Hera said. Octavian flashed me a cold look, which I returned.

"Stop with the looks. I want the truth. Who started this?"

"Annabeth." Octavian said.

"I did not! Look, Ms. Hera, I swear! I was waiting outside the choir room for Mr. Williams, because I was going to eat lunch in their and practice for the dance, and they started mocking me! I will admit, I fired back-verbally and physically- but every time they started it!"

"Calm down Annabeth. I believe you. Octavian I am calling your parents. You are suspended for a week. Annabeth, do you want me to call Luke? You should go get that nose checked." I shook my head.

"No. I can last the day. Can I go back to class?" Ms. Hera looked at the clock. There was five minutes left in the period.

"Ok. I guess so."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked to the choir room. Mr. Williams was shocked to see me.

"Annabeth? Oh, don't tell me you still want to sing. Can you do it? You look like your in pain." I laughed.

"Give me the music." I said. He smiled.

"Ready?" He started to play the piano, and I sang.

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_  
_

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own" He played the last note and the song ended.

**Woah! My longest chapter yet! I don't know what got into me! I just started then couldn't stop! Maybe I should listen to Newsies more often? Lol! **

**Thanks for reading guys! Review please!**

**Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Well, I probably wouldn't have updated today but you can all thank my friend for yelling and making me go into an armadillo position today! Haha! Who wants a replay?**

**Her: WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE! I NEED MORE!**

**Me: I would but I had a perfect idea and I forgot it!**

**Her: YOU FORGOT IT! AHHH! *charges with hands raised***

**Sister: AND THE WORLD WILL KNOW! (SINGS NEWSIES)**

**Me: *dives onto bed and goes armadillo***

**Her: *shakes me* WRITE! **

**Me: *laughs uncontrollably* Ok! Ok! **

**Don't you love her:) I do! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

I wasn't really feeling the rest of the day. I had a headache, but I knew I couldn't go home. Percy and Luke would freak. I couldn't let them find out! They already think I can't fend for myself and that I need a body guard. As soon as the song ended I ran to the bathroom and dug out my make-up. I was surprised how much I had to apply to hid everything and still make it look natural! Ugh, don't you love school?

Anyway, I was not looking forward to social studies. As usual, the teacher was up to tricks.

"Ok class! I hope you all studied for the test today!" I automatically started to panic. What test! We had a test? It was the second day of school! We hadn't learned anything yet! He hit a button and Word Document appeared on the screen.

"Here is your test. Take out a sheet of paper and get started." He said. I took out a sheet and began to look over the questions.

_1.) When did Ohio become a state?_

_2.) When did Ohio join the union?_

_3.) Name all bodies of water in America. (by name_

_4.) In what grade did I start to learn this? _

I stopped reading. Was he serious? How was I supposed to know when he learned this stuff! How was I supposed to know all the rivers and lakes in America! Who memorizes that! Then, I got an idea.

_1.) When did Ohio become a state? _**When? In the past.**

_2.) When did Ohio join the union? _**Again, in the past. **

_3.) Name all bodies of water in America._ **River, Lake, Creek. Who memorizes the names!?**

_4.) In what grade did I learn this? _**Dude, it was so long historians still don't know. **

I continued to answer the rest of the questions like this. When I saw the last person hand in their test, I turned in mine. I wanted him to see it. I went back to my seat with a smile. When I looked up he had a spaz attack of facial expressions. He went from confused, to laughing, to anger, to whaaat, to angry again. I enjoyed it all.

"Ok class, you all will be happy to know that this is worth half your grade! You better start praying." I scowled. Looking around, I felt anger boil up inside of me. I saw kids looking nervous, some looked out right shocked, and some were even crying. How could someone do this to children-er, teens?"

"Annabeth, can I see you in the hall?" He asked. I stood up and left the room with a bored expression. In a few minutes, he joined me, shutting the door behind him.

"What was all of that about!"

"What was what about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Your test!"

"Oh! That. Yeah, I stand by my answers. technically, it's correct. Ohio joined the country and joined the union in the past. River, lake, and creek are names of water bodies. And, it ws a very long time ago since you were in school." I logic. He was speechless.

"And," I continued, "this test is extremely unfair! It's the second day of school, most of those kids don't know the answer since we never learned this, and who knows about your life unless they are stalking you!" I finished. He smiled.

"In all my years of teaching, you're the only one who has told me this. Up top." He held his hand up for a high-five.

"No." I said, walking past him into the room. The class was silent as we came back into the room.

"Well, you will all be happy to know that this test is a fake! Got you!" He said, laughing. The crying kids cried more tears of relief. The shocked kids went still with surprise. His favorites laughed and started jumping around the room. Go figure. Thankfully, the bell rang and we could get out of that prison.

On my way to study hall I got a few smiles and "Nice!"'s Some people asked what I did and when I told them they laughed. Wow, so this is what it felt like to be noticed? It felt pretty cool. I put my stuff in my locker and went outside to join Frank, Thalia, Percy, and Katie. I was the last one to arrive.

"Guys! You will not believe what happened in social studies! I-" I started but Percy jumped to his feet.

"Stop! A bunch of kids are spreading rumors that you got into a fight with Octavian! Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked, panicked. Oh gods, here we go.

"Nothing happened! I ws waiting outside the choir room to practice for the dance when Octavian started teasing me so I pushed him and before he could do anything Mr. Williams came and they ran off." I lied.

"But I heard Octavian got suspended." Thalia said. I made a mental note to kill her later.

"He is? Man, doesn't surprise me. Now can I sit down now?" I asked. Percy, looking relived, stepped out of my way.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying-" I retold the social studied incident. When I finished Thalia started laughing.

"No way! He did the same thing to us! I just crumbled it into a ball and threw it at him, but man I fish I had done what you did! That's priceless!" Thalia said, rolling around laughing.

"Annabeth! Since when did you start goofing off in class?" Katie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't. But that's uncalled for and ridiculous! Am I wasn't learning a thing so why not?" I answered.

"Why not? Annabeth you could have gotten in trouble!" Percy said, clearly upset.

"But she didn't." Frank chimed in.

"Thank you, Frank. See? Even Frank agrees with me!" I said.

"Shut it animal boy! Annabeth! That is not the point!"

"Since when did you start getting all parently about me! And isn't it you who usually is goofing around and me chastising you?"

"Yeah, well maybe we need a change of roles in our relationship."

"Since when did we start talking about our relationship!" I said standing up, my voice rising.

"Since it was brought up! You think you are the alfa person in this relationship! Well, you're not! It takes two people to have this work, you know! I don't want to be bossed around my a girl!" He stood up also.

"Oh yeah? Since when did I ever hold you back? Since when did I boss you around? That party that Rachel held? You are the one who made me go! You are the bossy one!" I yelled. I checked my watch.

"I gotta go." I walked past him, bumping into his shoulder and half ran, half walked to my locker.

I was hoping another note wouldn't be there, but nothing ever seems to work out for me does it? No, because as soon as I pulled out my bag a sheet of paper fluttered onto the floor. I picked it up and read it.

YoU cAn'T hIdE fOrEvEr!

I wIlL fInD yOu!

I wIlL mAkE yOu PaY!

Oh great! A threat! That is exactly what I need right now! I stuffed it in between my math book and notebook and walked out to the parking lot. Once I found Luke's car, I stormed in and slammed the door. Percy, unfortunately, was already there.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." Luke teased.

"Not in the mood." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I forced the tears to stay in. I saw him look at Percy and Percy mouth _later. _

Luke pulled into the driveway and I burst into the house, into my room, and let the tears flow.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it, but I highly doubt it. I decided to give Annabeth a rebel side in this chapter, so we will see more of that in the next few chapters. Did you like that? I thought she was way to soft. **

**Thanks for reading guys! I can't believe I broke 1000 words! I could have sworn it was only 700 when I stopped and started the A/N. Well, I am listening to Newsies so I guess we see a pattern? LOL! Thanks guys! Review please!**

**- Emily**


	10. It's Over

**Hey! So my excuse for not writing is that I was on vacation. I swear I planned on getting on the day we left but then things became hectic and I ran out of time...so here it is! Chapter 10!**

**- Emily**

* * *

_Stop crying. _I scolded myself. Since when had I became such a wimp. I remember when dad died, and Jewell first started ruining my life, I had been strong. I wouldn't wince, or cry, or break...what happened? How could she have changed me so much? I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. Rinsing it under hot water I pressed it against my eyes, trying to do away with the redness and the swelling. In the process, my make up also came off, and I saw my true face. Evidence of the days events still visible. I sighed. I decided not to apply anymore make-up at the moment. After all, I wasn't planning on seeing anyone anytime soon, not even Percy.

Percy. What was up with him lately? He seems, what? Overprotective? yes, overprotective. Since when was he my parents? He is always on me about everything, and always trying to protect me from every little thing! Ok, maybe it's not so bad, but I can fight my own battles. Could I?

_Yes, you can. And that's what your going to start doing. _I thought. Next time Octavian hits, I'll hit him back ten times harder. Next time he jeers at me, I'll jeer back so hard he won't show his face again. Ha, easier said then done I guess. But, I had to try. I had to get back to my old self! I had to be strong again.

I put my ear buds in, as I do when I'm upset-as you may have guessed but this time I played On My Own. Might as well start learning the song on my free time as well. I still couldn't believe that I will be singing a solo come October! i mean, and it was only the second day of school! What are the odds? Still, I was excited. After listening through the first time, I played the karaoke version and sang. I still had trouble hitting some of the notes correctly, but I had time. I will learn.

_Knock, knock. _A knock came at the door.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, time for dinner." Dinner? How long have I been up here?

"Do I have to eat? I'm...I'm not that hungry." I lied. I didn't really want to see people at the moment.

"Yes, I want to actually see you. I haven't really talked to you in days. Come on, or I come in." Luke said. I groaned.

"Fine. Hold on, I'll be down in a few minutes." I said, going back into the bathroom. I took out my make-up stash and covered back up the bruises. I couldn't let them know. They would be really overprotective and Percy would just get thrown in jail for murdering Octavian. I would deal with it. After I covered the last of the evidence, I walked down to the table.

"Well there she is! What took you so long?" Luke asked. Not making eye contact with the two, I mumbled

"Nothing." I sat down opposite of Percy and Luke put the plates of chicken and corn on the table. I put a spoonful of chicken on my plate and took the smallest chicken.

"That's it?" Percy asked.

"Not hungry." I relied.

"Annabeth, you have to eat something! Its's not healthy-" Percy started. I flashed a glare.

"I said I wasn't hungry." I repeated. Luke sat down next to me.

"Well, I feel some tension here. What happened with you two?" He asked. I kept my glaring eyes on the piece of chicken I was stabbing.

"Annabeth started mouthing off to teachers today and picked a fight with Octavian." Percy tattle.

"Oh! Like your a perfect angel! Mr. I-get-straight-D's-and-don't-care!" I fired.

"Hey! That's enough! Annabeth! Why would you do that? I thought you liked school? I will tell you this, I don't like your attitude lately! Now your talking back to teachers and fighting?" Luke said, voice raising. I looked up at him.

"For one, Percy wasn't there! We got a stupid test about the teachers life and about stuff we won't learn until we are, like, seniors and so I wrote technically true answers-"

"Technically true?" Luke asked, yelling.

"One of the questions was 'When did I learn about this stuff?' so I put 'It was so long ago historians don't even know!' What is wrong with that? Technically, it is true! Then he took me out into the hall and asked me to explain it so I told him how stupid it was and that was that! He actually laughed about it! Why are you two being to protective?"

"we are not! And don't talk back to me!" Luke shouted.

"I'm not! I just told you what happened!" I screamed back.

"You just did!"

"That is so unfair!"

"Hey!" Percy jumped up in between us.

"Annabeth, listen to me. If you think we are overprotective, your wrong. We are worried about you. We care about you! We don't want to see you hurt. And you fighting is not you!"

"Then you don't know me." I said.

"What?" He looked hurt, but I didn't care.

"I'm not vulnerable. I stand for what I believe in. I won't sit back and let things happen, I will act."

"I know-"

"No! You don't! You would have rather had me beat by Octavian!"

"The fight! What happened there, huh?" Luke asked.

"Ugh! Nothing! I was waiting outside the choir room for practice with Mr. Williams and Octavian started teasing me. I shoved him but Mr. Williams arrived before he could do anything! It is not a big deal!" I yelled.

"It is! Yu can't just shove people Annabeth! You know what? You need to learn your place here! Your grounded! Two weeks, no friends, no nothing!" Luke yelled.

"Fine! It's not like I have any friends who actually care!" I screamed. I tried to run back to my room when Percy shoved me back.

"Wait!" He said. He shoved me back so hard I stumbled and fell. On the way down, my hand hit a glass of water, it spilled onto my face. I could feel my make-up start to drip. Panicked, I covered my face and pushed past them to my room. I locked the door as they started pounding.

"Let us in!" They screamed in unison.

"Please! Please, just leave me alone!" I said. What was I going to do about my face? They couldn't see the bruises! I didn't have enough time to re-do it! Besides, if I left the door they would find a way to get in. To late. Luke used his finger nail and unlocked the door. I pushed with all of my might, trying to keep it closed, but it was no use. The men on the other side pushed the door open with force and the door smacked me against the wall. My head throbbed and my vision swam for a minute. When I could see clearly, they were overtop of me. I quickly stood up and turned around, hands covering my face.

"Please, get out!" I said, no longer yelling. I heard them whisper behind me. Percy grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Stop!" I said, trying to turn again, however he already had two hands grasping my shoulders tightly. I couldn't move. Panic rushed through me and I just wanted to disappear. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

"Look at me, now." Percy demanded.

"No." I whispered.

"Annabeth, move your hands. This is your only warning. Look at me." Percy said, putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Please! Please just go. Leave me alone!" I whimpered. I heard Luke go into the bathroom and turn the water on. Oh, they wouldn't! Would they? I prayed they wouldn't. When Luke came back Percy turned me around and wrapped his arms around my stomach, arms bound down. I kept my eyes closed and twisted and turned, trying to get away.I could tell Luke was having a hard time trying to wipe my face off. Good.

"Please...don't...please." I whispered. Luke grasped my chin to hold my head steady. He placed the hot wash cloth on my forehead and moved it to my cheeks, then my chin, until finally every bit of make up was gone. They were silent.

"Annabeth-" Luke started.

"What? Is it bad?" Percy dropped me and I landed on my knees. I tried to cover my face again, but he was to quick. He dropped down in front of me and clutched my wrists in his hands. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel him looking me over. I pictured his expressions to the cuts and bruises. Luckily the swelling had gone down so they didn't notice that.

"Annabeth! Your eye, it's black! And your face!' He threw my hands down and stood up. I opened my eyes. I expected to see sympathy or something, the usual, but Percy only looked furious.

"Luke, would you excuse us for a moment. I want to talk to her alone." Percy said. Luke nodded and left. After the door closed he shot me a look.

"You lied to me." He said quietly. And then louder, "You lied to me!"

"well what was I supposed to do? You would have gone ballistic! I could handle it, Percy!"

"Oh yeah, you handled it just fine! Look at you! Your bruised, cut, and have a black eye! That is not fine!" Yay, he is yelling at me again.

"Percy, do I have to tell you everything? I could handle it, Octavian was suspended, it is no big deal! Just drop it!"

"No! I won't drop it! And this is not about you and Octavian."

"Then what is it about?" I asked, standing up.

"Us! Look, I don't want our relationship to be full of lies!" He yelled.

"Percy! This was the first lie! Are you going to freak out over every little fib after this?"

"This is not a little fib!"

"Ok then, how about you then? Maybe I don't want our relationship to be full of you screaming and panicking over every little cut I get!" Percy opened his mouth over and over again, trying to find words but failing. Then, he spotted my bag.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the piece of paper sticking out. I quickly moved it front of it.

"Nothing. That is nothing." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. He didn't believe it. He pushed me out of the way-which sent me to the floor again with an oof- and grabbed the papers. He read them, then looked at me.

"Annabeth, how long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"Um...maybe until I found out who they were from?" I responded, giving up hope. Percy took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, if you want to keep this a secret, fine. I won't say anything, nor will I do anything about this. But like I said, your on your own. Do it without me. Do everything without me." My eyes widened.

"Wait, are you-"

"Yes. Annabeth, I want to love you, but I can't be in a relationship without trust. We are done." He said. I was shocked, but the surprise quickly became anger.

"Fine. I never needed you anyway, its like nothing is changing! Now get out! I don't want to speak to you again. And since I'm such a little liar, I guess that works for you as well." I said.

"I-"

"Go!" I screamed. He stormed out of the room.

**Yeah... you hate me, I know. I AM SORRY! I AM CRYING WHILE I WRITE SO I FEEL THE PAIN AS WELL! ASDFGHJKL WHY ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT ME! I FEEL LIKE MINI CASSIE(for all you Mortal Instrument fans...should I even mention...NO!) I AM SO SO SO SORRY! IT IS PART OF THE STORY JUST WAIT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will have a time lapse to October. Thanks for reading guys, review please! ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY!**

**Emily (who is currently hiding under her bed with a baseball bat waiting for the angry mob to arrive with flaming torches and pitch forks...or other things...)**


	11. Ms Figg

**Hey guys. Well, I'm pretty bummed out today so I decided to update. Here you go. Chapter 11. Does this sound as depressing as I think is sounds? o.O Anyway, review and read on.**

**-Emily**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I felt my face, it was wet. I went to the mirror only to find my nose running and swollen red eyes. I guess I had cried in my sleep. I mentally scolded myself.

_Your better of without Percy. _I thought, only half believing it. Have you ever broken up but never gotten over them? SO you know what it feels like to have a hole in your heart, the dullness and fogginess in your mind. If you haven't, well, it sucks. I got dressed into a _P__hantom of the_ Opera-oh how I love that musical-t-shirt that I found at a thrift shop and threw on a pair of jeans and converse. I brushed my hair an added products to keep the frizz down. After brushing my teeth, and applying the make-up, I sat down on the bed. I just wanted a few moments of peace before things got hectic. How was it, only three days into the school year, that my life turned for the worst? Much to soon, Luke opened my door and peaked in.

'"Oh, your up? Well, morning!" He said cheerfully. It was obvious he heard about Percy and I, and was trying to make me feel better.

"Morning." I sighed, staring at the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind and left. After a few more moments of silence, I stood up and walked out to the car. I got in without a word and Luke started the car. We drove in complete silence. A few times I saw Percy sneak a look at me, but I ignored him. Even when we got to school I ran out in front of him. I didn't want to be hurt again, and what better way than to ignore the person who hurt me? In a way, he hurt me more than Jewell or Gabe ever had. At my locker, which was actually nice to go to now that Octavian is suspended, I grabbed my math book and notebook. When I turned around, Thalia and Nico were standing right there. No joke, I almost knocked them over.

I jumped back in surprise.

"What the heck! You guys scared me." I said. They smirked.

"Ha! But aside from that, we saw you get out of the car today. You practically sprinted past Percy, like you were trying to ignore him. Whats going on with you guys?" Thalia asked.

"Did he cheat?" Nico asked.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed. The whole hall got quiet and everyone looked over at us.

"What?" He asked, seeing nothing wrong. I sighed.

"Just ask Percy." I said, slowly shutting my locker door and entering the room. Percy was sitting in the back of the class, in the same seat he has been in. He caught my eye and I quickly looked away. I chose a seat right in front of the board and started to write down the problems written.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be going over the problems written. You have a half hour to figure them out. If you finish early, bring them up to me and I will check them. If you get them all right and can explain how it is done, I will let you go to the library and stay there until the bell rings. After all, if you know it why waste time reviewing it? Get started." She said. I looked at the first question.

_Ok, you can do this. _I thought. I went to work.

In twenty minutes I had finished each problem. My work was displayed neatly on the sheets- I used three sheets of paper- and confidently walked up to Ms. Dodds.

"Ms. Dodds, I finished. The first question-" I went on to explain each problem. When I finished, she smiled at my work, and then at me.

"Very, very good Annabeth! Excellent! Your work is fantastic! Wonderful graphs, equations, this is very complex! You see, there are multiple ways the questions can be solved, but yours! I haven't even thought of it that way! May I hold onto this? To show future classes?" I beamed.

"I'd be honored! Thank you, Ms. Dodds!" She nodded.

"You may go to the library. Once the bell rings just go to your next class." I smiled at her, then collected my stuff.

At the library I figured I would pick up a few science books. I could always improve in that class. Just as I reached the science section, however, I saw our new librarian, Ms. Figg. She was a middle-aged women, not old, but not young. Her hair was brown, and pulled into a tight bun. She had on jeans and a white shirt. She was stacking books, when her hand slipped and all the books tumbled on top of her.

"Oh! Are you ok?" I asked, rushing to her side. I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Oh, yes dear. I'm fine." She said. For a second, I thought I saw a dash of danger in her eyes, but when I looked again all I saw was a gentle twinkle. Strange.

"Here let me help you!" I picked up a book and set it back on the shelf.

"Thank you. I'm new here, if you haven't guessed. I don't think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Don't worry, you will. I could use some getting used to this new grade as well." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The bell rang.

"Sorry, maybe I'll come here last period. That's my study hall. I'll tell you then." I put the last book on the shelf and turned to leave. Just as I reached the door, I stopped.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way. Annabeth Chase." Ms. Figg smiled.

"Of course you are." I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn't ponder on it too much.

* * *

"Ok, take out One Day More this is going to take some time to get the hand of, and there are many parts. For this one, you won't be Alto, Soprano, Boys, you will be in groups of three or four. Maybe five. So, I want you to go through the song, find a character whose lines you like, then you have to sing it. Yes, in front of the class. That way we can see who fits well together." Mr. Williams said. I started to flip through the song. I decided on Eponine. I figured I was already singing On My Own, why not stay in character? When everyone decided, we started. It took awhile. We went boys, then girls. Eponine would be last. Finally, it was my turn.

"Ready, Annabeth?" I nodded. He hit the piano key.

"One more day all on my own

One more day with him not caring!

What a life I might have known

But he never saw me there!" I finished. Wow, maybe I am Eponine. I mean, we both seem to know the feeling of being alone. He nodded, a small smile on his face, and started sorting groups. As I predicted, I was Eponine with two other girls.

"Look over the song! We will start to sing it tomorrow! Now, go on! Get out." He laughed. We hurried out of the room.

"Wait! Annabeth!" I stopped.

"Yes?"

"Don't come today at lunch. I have things I need to take care of and can't be here. We will pick it up again tomorrow." I nodded, slightly disappointed.

* * *

It was lunch. The gang was at the regular table, but so was Percy. I ducked into a group of people and traveled to the back corner, hopefully they wouldn't be able to see me. Lucky for me, they didn't. It was nothing against the rest of them, just Percy. I didn't need another lecture.

Finally, it was the end of the day. How glad I was. My day seemed to be very slow going today, and that never happens to me in school! Well, it didn't until now I guess. I hurried to the library. As promised, Ms. Figg was sitting at her desk.

"Hello." I said, walking in.

"Hello, Annabeth. Have a seat!" She said. I sat down at the table. I loved our library. It just seemed so fun compared to everything else. The chairs were orange and curled into a strange shape. The walls were paint splattered and covered in posters of different book series- Twilight, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, ect. We also had a 'hippie' rug and a fish tank. So yeah, it was cool compared to the white and tan color of the rest of this building.

"So, what is bothering you?" She asked, sitting across from me.

"Well, for one this kid named Octavian won't leave me alone. He is constantly teasing me and even beat me up one day." I said.

"Did you fight back?"

"Yeah, but he had his whole football team with him. I can't take on, like what, twenty to thirty boys! Anyway, i=he is suspended right now. Also, I keep getting these strange notes in my locker."

"Notes?"

"Yeah. Threats, almost. The last on said, I will find you." I went on to explain about the notes and everything else that has gone on since the first day. When I got to Percy, I paused.

"Then, last night, my boyfriend broke up with me."

"Really? Who was he?"

"Percy Jackson. And I can't really ignore him because we were adopted together so we will together."

"Well, that's to bad honeyI would just forget about it. Keep your head high. That solo is something, isn't it? Something positive to hang on to?" She asked. I nodded.

"I can't wait for that! It will be so much fun. I love to sing." I smiled, and the bell rang.

"Thank you, for listening to me rant. Would you mind if I stopped by tomorrow at this time? Maybe I could help you around here?" I asked.

"That would be great. Thank you, Annabeth. Stop in anytime!" I walked to my locker. Just as I closed the door, the gang was behind me. I jumped again.

"You have got to stop doing that!" They all gave me sad looks, except for Percy. Hejust stared off down the hall. I cannot tell you how much it hurt me.

"Annabeth, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day! In math you sat at the front instead of the back, you weren't at the table at lunch, and you weren't outside for study hall! If this is about the breakup, then we get it. But why are you avoiding us?" Katie asked.

"I'm not avoiding all of you, only one. I got to go." I pushed past all of them, and jogged out to the parking lot.

**Well, I don't know what to say about that chapter. Was it good, bad, ok? Let me know! Review please? Also! What do you think about Ms. Figg? Is she a good or bad character? Give opinions! Thanks guys!**

**- Emily**


	12. A night out

**Hello wonderful people! Have you seen Newsies, lie, the Broadway cast? Not the movie? Well, I'm obsessed with that original cast! AKB, Ben, Jeremy, Kara, Ryan...they are so perfect! And then Corey with his pumpkin head... I can't even...*le dies***

**Um, sorry about that. Awkward! Er, review and read on? I guess?**

**- Emily**

* * *

Ugh, homework. I had about enough of it It was Friday night, and I sat in my room surrounded by sheets of math, language arts, social studies, and music. Well, music was my fault. I asked Mr. Williams for extra warm ups and worksheets so I could be as prepared as ever for the dance.

Oh, and get this! Mr. Malik, the social studies teacher, gave us a huge assignment about the history of China! It was worth 200 points, and it had to be a power point! I was doing mine on the culture of China. Sure, we got time in class, but it's due in a week and if we don't fit in as much as humanly possible, bam! Our grade drops.

I groaned, slamming my math book shut. I was finally done with that. I had just picked up my language arts homework when my phone buzzed. It was Thalia.

"Hey, look now is not a good time. I am up to my head in-"

"Homework? Annie, it's freaking Friday night! Come on, the football team is having a scrimmage tonight. Let's go!" Thalia cut me off.

"The football team? Look, you guys go. I don't like them."

"Oh come on! You have been cooped up in your room all week! Let's do something fun! And hey, we can even sit on the visitor side if it makes you happy." I sighed, looking at my pile of homework.

"Well-"

"Great! Be ready in five minutes we are on our way!" Thalia hung up. I shook my head. Putting my stuff back in my bag, I went to find Luke.

"Luke? am I still grounded?" He looked up from his paper.

"No, I took that back. Why?"

"Thalia called and she is dragging me, against my will, to the football game tonight." He smiled.

"Good, socialize for once. Is Percy going?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you can ask him. I sure am not." I said. I went back to my room, threw on some jeans and a Goode High shirt and straightened my hair. Just as I put my shoes on, Thalia burst through the door.

"Annabeth! Let's go! Percy!" She screamed. I rounded the corner.

"Geez! Calm down! Are we walking?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered. I called bye to Luke and walked out to the rest of the gang.

"Annabeth! Nice to see you out! I almost forgot what you looked like!" Travis said. I hit him on the shoulder. Then, Thalia and Percy emerged from the house and we walked to the field.

On the way there, I made sure I was opposite of Percy. Frank kept looking from me to him uneasily, like we were going to kill him or something. Lets just say it was annoying. Finally, after some awkward silence,they were at the field. They got in line for tickets, and the National Anthem started to play.

After buying our tickets we went inside. The team was already on the field, and I happily noticed that Octavian wasn't there. A smile slipped on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" Hazel asked.

"How Octavian isn't allowed to play." I replied. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, lets watch by our touch-line." Percy said. I leaned over to Thalia.

"Touch what?" I whispered.

"Touch line! Wow, you are clueless when it comes to sports, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Behind the so-called 'touch line' was a hill. Leo and Nico, being the children they are, began doing somersaults down it.

"Leo! Nico! Can't you behave for once!" Piper scolded.

"Nope!" They responded, pulling her down with them. Piper screamed. The game started, and I was instantly confused. Every play I had to ask Thalia what was going on. Finally, during the end of the second quarter I pretty bored.

"I'm going to walk around." I announced.

"Ok." They all said, still intrigued in the game. I rolled my eyes. after walking around the field three times, I was pretty bored. Suddenly, I realized someone familiar.

"Ms. Figg!" She called out, jogging over to the corner.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My friends dragged me here. I hate football. It's so confusing!" She laughed.

"I hear you. I'm just here to support our school." I nodded.

"Hey, I was thinking, could I come by during study hall and help you out?"

"But don't you want to spend that time with your friends?" She asked.

"Eh, this are complicated. So, can I? i can help stack books, dust,-"

"Hey! Hold up! Of course you can help! Monday?" I smiled.

"Sure! I can't wait!" And with that, I trotted back to my friends.

The rest of the game seemed to pick up a little. Piper got bored as well so we walked around the field talking about whatever came to mind. We all got our faces painted and I decided to be a little kid and play hide and seek with Leo, Nico, and the Stolls. I couldn't find them until the end of the game. It was pretty sad.

"What the heck, Annabeth! It took you a quarter and a half to find us! You guys could have left!" Nico whined.

"It's not my fault! Next time don't hide in the mens restroom!" Everyone laughed. Much to soon, we got to our house.

"Thanks guys, it was really fun." I said.

"No problem! You need to get out more. Night!" They called.

"Night!" Percy and I called back. I walked inside and went straight to my room. Changing into pajama pants, I collapsed face first on the bed and fell asleep.

**Yeah, this chapter had no point. I just figured Annabeth deserved some happiness and a fun night with the gang again. Don't get used to it though...JK! Haha. **

**Review please!**

**- Emily**


	13. The Dance

**Hi. So, today was my first day of school. It went pretty well, I guess. Now, can anyone tell me if SOPA will really affect fanfiction writers? Please, I have heard both yes and no!**

**This story is moving along slowly so this chapter is set 1 day before the dance. Yes, Octavian is back.**

**Review and Read on!**

**- Emily**

* * *

Choir was horrible. We were one day away from the dance, and almost no one was taking things seriously! Some kids were singing in baby voices, some were singing the wrong lyrics, and others weren't even singing! When _Fireflies _ended, Mr. Williams set his elbows on the piano and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes, everyone quieted down.

"The concert is tomorrow. Can we please run though the program once without messing up! Please, try!" He hit play and the music started. This time, we were flawless.

"There! I knew you could do it! Do that tomorrow and you will do great!" I smiled. I was excited. The bell rang and we all stood up.

"Remember! Rehearse by yourself tonight!" He called. After a few "whatever"s, we all left and the door was shut. Just as I turned the bend, I heard a loud crash coming from the library.

_Ms. Figg probably fell or dropped something again. _I thought. I took off toward the library. However, just as I turned the handle, Octavian opened the door and pushed me out of the way.

"Get out of here, Chase." He said. I stepped back.

"Um, I heard a crash. Is Ms. Figg ok?" I asked. He laughed.

"She is fine. Oh, and don't stop by during study. She won't be here."

"Your lying."

"No. She told me to tell you." I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"Goodbye, Chase." He pushed me back into the direction I had come from. I swear, as the door closed, I heard Ms. Figgs voice.

* * *

*Night of the dance*

I showered and slipped on my white, knee-length dress. I put a sparkly, silver headband in my hair and brushed my teeth. I was ready to go. I did a few warm-ups and ran through _On My Own_ one more time. I was getting nervous.

"Annabeth? Are you ready?" Luke knocked. I stepped out of my room.

"Yes." I smiled. Luke was chaperoning the dance, so he was dressed in a suit and tie.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Percy!" Percy stepped into view, and let me just say he looked incredibly handsome in his black suite. His blue tie seemed to make his eyes pop out more, in some weird way. His hair was, for once, neat. The sight of him made my heart leap. My palms became sweaty and my mouth was suddenly dry. No, I couldn't be in love with Percy...could I? Fine, maybe I do have some feelings for him, but it's not like anything will happen. He makes it clear he hates me.

"I'm ready." He mumbled. Luke rolled his eyes and we walked to the car.

It was times like this when I wish the ride to the school was longer. We were only twenty minutes early, but I wasn't ready to go. The butterflies in my stomach were making me nauseous. I nodded to Luke and went inside. I found my way backstage and took my place on the stands.

"Ok! Is everyone here? Everyone is in their place? Great! Let's get warmed up!" After a long warm-up session, it was time to perform. The curtain parted, exposing us to the group of teens waiting in front of us. I gulped, and took a big breath. I spotted Thalia and everyone else and they gave me a big thumbs up. I smiled. The music for the first song started and we started.

The songs came and went in a blink of an eye. Soon, it was time for the last song-my solo. I cleared my throat and stepped down from the stands.

"Now, to finish the night, Annabeth Chase singing _On My Own _from Les Miserables." I stepped up to the mic.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

**(I spotted Percy)**

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

**(Percy and I locked eyes)**

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

When I finished a tear trickled down my cheek and everyone clapped and shouted. They loved me. Percy ran up onto the stage and lifted me off my feet and into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, Wise Girl. I love you more than you will ever know." I buried my head into his neck and tears of joy ran down my face. It didn't last long, however, because just then the lights went out. People screamed and I clung onto Percy tightly.

"Percy!" I whispered.

"I got you!"

"I wouldn't be to sure, boy." Laughed a mysterious voice. Wait, I knew that voice.

"Percy! Percy, help!" A hand covered my mouth and when I saw light, I was no longer in the gym, and Percy was nowhere in sight.

**I feel evil...but Percabeth is back together! That's good, right?**

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**- Emily**


End file.
